Doing the wrong thing
by Gillesinlove
Summary: One shot, potentiel two shot sur une idée farfelue. "Et s'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre Kate et Espo...". Il a lieu avant l'univers de la série, quand Esposito intègre le 12ème. Castle n'est pas présent. Rated M pour le chapitre 2. Rated M pour le chapitre 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**J'ai souhaité m'essayer à une autre relation que le Caskett. Cet écrit est pour l'instant un one shot, qui pourrait devenir two shot. Mon idée de départ était "s'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre Kate et Espo". Je précise que la temporalité de l'écrit se situe avant la série, peu après l'arrivée d'Espo au 12ème et avant que Castle ne suive Beckett sur ses enquêtes. Je sais parfaitement que la relation Kate/Espo telle qu'on la voit dans la série n'inclut pas ceci, mais c'est un écrit de fiction. J'espère que cela vous plaira. A bientôt peut être pour la suite!**_

_**Maintenant petit crochet pour les lecteurs de "Raisons et sentiments", le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et devrait être publié. Je profite de cette autre publication pour vous remercier pour vos messages de reviews et de soutiens (quelque soit la situation) toujours aussi touchants.**_

_**Doing the wrong thing**_

_**Janvier 2008**_

Ce soir une nouvelle enquête avait été close et c'est avec un soulagement bien supérieur à celui que je ressentais habituellement que j'avais aidé à préparer les pièces pour le procureur, permettant l'inculpation de notre suspect. C'était bien évidemment toujours un moment important, mais vu l'enquête je m'étais senti particulièrement affecté. L'affaire que nous avions close quelques heures auparavant, m'avait fait replonger dans mes souvenirs lorsque j'étais dans les forces spéciales. Certes, j'en étais sorti indemne mais j'y avais laissé quelques parties de moi. J'avais perdu des compagnons, j'avais entrevu des horreurs, avais été touché aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Et alors que je pensais ces évènements bien derrière moi, cette affaire les avait fait ressurgir de pleine force et j'avais enchaîné les cauchemars pendant toute la durée du cas. Etant plutôt pudique lorsque cela concernait mes affects, je n'avais que très peu communiqué avec les autres membres de mon équipe sur mon état de trouble ; mais je me doutais bien qu'ils n'avaient pas été sans remarquer mes comportements. Après tout, ils étaient eux-mêmes des détectives et n'était-ce pas notre job d'avoir des intuitions sur les comportements humains?

Une fois le carton contenant les dossiers à destination du procureur fermé, je saluais mes coéquipiers et prenais la direction de mon domicile. Arrivé à mon appartement je fonçais dans la salle de bains, souhaitant que cette me douche me lave autant l'âme que le corps. La cascade d'eau brûlante avait au moins pour effet de me détendre musculairement mais au sortir de la salle de bains je me rendais bien compte qu'il fallait que je me change les idées. Habillé d'une serviette qui cerclait ma taille j'ouvrais le réfrigérateur et y découvrais une bouteille de bière orpheline. Je n'allais probablement pouvoir me contenter d'une seule bière ce soir et j'avais envie de sortir. Ainsi dans mon placard je prenais un jean, un t-shirt propre et un sweat à capuche et cinq minutes après j'arpentais les rues de New-York.

Je me rendais dans un bar où j'avais mes habitudes, ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'on appelait un bar à flics mais la présence d'un billard faisait qu'il n'était pas rare que je croise certains de mes collègues. Une fois dans le bar je me dirigeais tout de suite vers le comptoir pour commander une pinte de bière. Pendant que le barman s'occupait de ma commande je balayais des yeux le lieu et fus surpris de voir à l'autre bout du comptoir ma patronne Kate Beckett, assise devant un verre de whisky. Elle semblait totalement dans son univers, ne se souciant apparemment que très peu de l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que j'avais été affecté à l'équipe de Beckett au 12ème, c'était la plus jeune femme à devenir lieutenant de police. Ses états de service étaient irréprochables, sur le terrain elle était très affutée, en interrogatoire avec les suspects brillante et avec les familles des victimes savait faire preuve d'une réelle empathie. Quand bien même ma tendance machiste je la considérais tout à fait légitime à ce poste, et l'admirais d'autant plus qu'elle en avait certainement enduré deux fois plus qu'un homme pour en arriver là. Elle avait du et devait encore à l'heure actuelle composer avec les commentaires grivois et déplacés que l'on réserve généralement aux femmes qui s'aventurent dans des milieux très masculins. Mais au lieu de répondre par l'agressivité ou d'être sur la défensive, elle se contentait de faire son boulot. Au bout de quelques mois de collaboration avec elle, je comprenais aisément pourquoi elle avait le meilleur taux de résolution des affaires criminelles de la ville.

En tant que lieutenant en chef, elle dirigeait son équipe dont je faisais partie avec autant de fermeté que d'agilité ; une main de fer gantée de velours. Son respect pour ses collaborateurs n'avait d'égal que celui qu'elle suscitait autour d'elle. Pour le moment elle n'avait pas eu de partenaire attitré et jonglais avec les forces disponibles en présence lorsqu'elle était au poste. Mais d'après moi c'était plutôt une question de tempérament, elle n'était pas réellement du genre à avoir un coéquipier. Cette relation demandait en effet un haut degré d'engagement personnel et justement s'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'était pas c'était personnelle. Néanmoins la voyant seule ainsi au comptoir, j'osais m'avancer vers elle pour aller la saluer.

Je m'emparais de ma bière et m'approchais de sa place, je vis qu'elle jouait avec une chaîne en argent, sur laquelle elle faisait tournoyer une bague. Il me semblait reconnaître la maille de la chaîne qu'elle portait traditionnellement autour du cou, mais c'est la première fois que je voyais la bague.

- Yo Beckett, fis-je pour attirer son attention.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, enfermant la bague dans la paume de sa main et sembla surprise de me voir par ici.

- Espo qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

- Tout comme toi je bois un verre.

- Assieds-toi, me dit-elle me désignant le tabouret haut à ses côtés.

- Tu es sûre? Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Si je ne voulais pas être dérangée je serai restée chez moi pour boire un verre. Et je te le propose, alors assieds-toi.

- Ok boss.

Elle me lança un regard légèrement réprobateur au fait que je l'appelle boss, mais nous n'échangeâmes pas là dessus. J'étais plutôt étonné qu'elle se montre si sociable envers moi. Sans être une sauvageonne, elle ne participait que très rarement aux activités extraprofessionnelles de la brigade, trouvant le plus souvent une excuse pour rentrer chez elle lorsque nous allions boire un verre. Alors que j'avais pris place à ses côtés, un petit flottement s'installa, certainement parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions trop l'habitude de nous voir dans un autre contexte. Il n'était pas rare lorsque deux personnes se rencontraient pour la première fois ou se retrouvaient dans un autre environnement, il y ait ce moment de flottement, d'ajustement. Elle le géra très habilement en trinquant avec moi au nom d'une nouvelle affaire résolue.

- Hard case, me dit-elle d'un air entendu.

C'était une affirmation et non une question. Elle était plutôt du genre directe, à ne pas passer par quatre chemins et semblait avoir clairement mis les mots sur les raisons de ma présence ici ce soir. Ainsi, je ne répondais pas verbalement et me contentais d'un hochement de tête, préférant étouffer dans ma mousse la vague d'émotion que ce simple constat factuel avait sollicité.

- Espo je ne te regarderai pas différemment tu sais, me dit-elle de but en blanc.

- Comment ça? répondis-je.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de boire son verre d'une traite et de l'index faire un signe au barman de lui resservir l'équivalent avant de me dire.

- Cette affaire t'a particulièrement agitée, on vient de craquer le cas. Certaines enquêtes sont plus émotionnelles que d'autres, c'est normal.

Intérieurement je me dis qu'elle n'avait pas laissé sa perspicacité habituelle au vestiaire en venant ici.

- C'était si évident? finis-je par demander, validant par la même son intuition.

- Disons que je suis flic...donc oui.

L'alcool, la fatigue accumulée jouant probablement contre mon _self-control_ je buvais une nouvelle gorgée de bière et m'ouvrais quelque peu.

- On pense que rentrer au pays, quitter les forces suffit pour tourner la page ; mais c'est faux. C'est quelque chose qui ne te quitte pas, que tu as à vie en toi.

- Tu ne dois pas voir cela comme une faiblesse. Au contraire, sers t'en comme une force et tu deviendras un bon flic.

- Et toi c'est parce que tu es blessée que tu es une super flic?

- Shut up, me répondit-elle avant de liquider le contenu de son verre me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas disposée à parler d'elle.

Je n'insistais pas plus, même s'il n'était pas utile de s'appeler Sigmund Freud pour comprendre que cette fille était une écorchée vive. En une gorgée je finis le contenu de ma bière et l'interrogeant du regard je lui demandais implicitement si elle souhaitait un autre verre. Devant son accord tacite, je commandais deux whisky au barman. Durant les minutes qui suivirent nous continuâmes à échanger tout en buvant nos verres. Cette fille avait une résistance impressionnante à l'alcool. Pour ma part, je commençais à manifester des premiers signes de faiblesse, mes yeux se plissant légèrement à cause de l'accumulation de fatigue et de tension. Cela n'échappa pas à Beckett qui me dit :

- Allez, je te ramène chez toi.

J'appréciais avec plaisir sa proposition. Nous payâmes nos consommations avant de quitter l'établissement. Elle avait garé sa Crown Victoria dans une rue adjacente au bar. Une fois installée au volant, je lui donnais les indications pour aller chez moi. Le trajet ne fut pas long, mais ne pas avoir à le faire à pieds me réjouissais. Je lui indiquais mon bâtiment à un bloc, elle se stationna donc sur le bas-côté, mettant le frein à mains.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

- Pas de quoi.

- Tu veux monter pour un dernier verre?

Je me surprenais moi-même de ma proposition. Une fois de plus nous sortions totalement de nos rapports conventionnels et habituels. Ceci dit elle ne sembla pas outrée et accepta. C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard nous rentrions dans mon appartement. Je me débarrassais de manière négligée de ma veste, avant d'aller vers le coin cuisine où d'un placard je sortais deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky. Pendant ce temps là Beckett avait pris place sur le canapé, sa veste en cuir déposée sur le rebord, elle était à présent en chemise blanche. La rejoignant, je posais les verres sur la table basse en face de moi et nous servais un nouveau verre. Elle me remercia et nous trinquâmes une nouvelle fois ce soir.

Je l'avais remarqué déjà pour les autres verres, elle avait tendance à fermer les yeux en buvant comme si cela l'aidait à chasser des images qu'elle ne saurait voir. J'avais tenté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, de savoir ce qu'elle cachait mais je m'étais fait refroidir. Mais objectivement il y avait forcément une histoire pour cette fille. Ce genre de nana d'ordinaire ne finissait pas flic à la brigade criminelle. Elle était issue d'une famille privilégiée de Manhattan, avait reçu une bonne éducation, avait de solides connaissances en droit étant capable, j'avais pu l'observer par moi-même, de tenir la conversation avec des hommes de loi. Et il y avait quelque chose qui expliquait sa trajectoire sociale. Le métier de flic nous apprenait cela aussi, que les parcours des individus n'étaient pas totalement libres. Nous étions tous un peu pré-déterminés par notre origine sociale, ethnique, sexuelle. Sans m'en rendre compte je souriais tentant de deviner quels éléments avaient pu jouer dans sa vie qui expliquaient qu'elle en était là.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si risible Espo? me demanda-t-elle interrompant mes pensées.

- Je repensais à ma première réaction lorsque j'ai appris que tu serais ma patronne.

- Et? fit-elle arquant les sourcils de manière interrogative m'engageant à développer mon propos.

- Venant des forces spéciales, on va dire que me faire diriger par une femme, de surcroît plus jeune que moi ne m'est pas apparu comme très naturel.

- Quoi? "pour toi il faut des couilles pour diriger des hommes? Moi je suis comme les grenouilles, je ne développe que ce dont j'ai besoin".

Je m'étouffais dans mon verre, totalement surpris par les mots de ma patronne. Je savais qu'elle avait de sacrés répliques, était plutôt du genre sarcastique ; mais je n'avais jamais été un témoin aussi direct d'un de ses sarcasmes. Ainsi, elle me surprit en venant vers moi pour me taper dans le dos. Mais ne m'attendais pas à un geste si spontané, alors je fis un mouvement en avant et le contenu de mon verre se projeta directement sur son chemisier. Nous éclatâmes tous deux de rire à la situation, visiblement suffisamment épris de boisson pour en rire. Je me fondis en excuses pendant que Beckett s'était levée devant moi et déboutonnais sa chemise, faisant jour sur un débardeur qui épousait ses formes. Le whisky s'était répandu et le tissu de son débardeur était plus transparent au niveau de son ventre, dessinant ses abdominaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Beckett? m'enquis-je.

- Ca me paraît évident non? Ma chemise est détrempée.

- Tu es une femme, je suis un homme ; dis-je banalement.

Seulement ce n'était pas une banalité. A mes yeux Beckett était un peu une entité que j'avais rendue asexuée ; elle était ma supérieure hiérarchique et nos relations ne m'avaient jamais amenées à la considérer autrement. Mais l'alcool désinhibant, je percevais ce soir la femme et mon corps d'homme réagissait fortement à l'image devant moi.

- Merci, une autre évidence _Captain Obvious_? fit-elle railleuse.

Mais pris par une pulsion totalement irrationnelle je me levais, me jetant avidement sur ses lèvres. Cependant elle ne m'accorda pas le baiser, usant de ses mains sur mon torse pour m'écarter d'elle avant de me demander :

- Espo qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

- Je suis désolé fis-je. J'ai juste pensé que vu la soirée, on en avait tous les deux besoin. Juste une nuit et demain on en reparle plus. Je suis désolé Beckett.

Mais alors que je tentais de me sortir de cette situation quelque peu embarrassante, j'entendis vaguement "et puis merde" et je sentis mon corps projeté en arrière sur le canapé. Quelques secondes après elle était à califourchon sur moi, m'embrassant à pleine bouche.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello à tous,**_

_**Avant de commencer, je voudrai remédier à un oubli lors de la publication de la partie 1. Il y a une phrase entre crochets. Il s'agit d'une réplique empruntée au personnage de Kate dans NCIS. Et pour continuer de rendre à César ce qui est à César, je remercie Sarah d'Emeraude de me l'avoir suggérée. Je la trouve parfaite et j'imagine tout à fait KB dire ce genre de choses.**_

_**J'ai un mis un peu de temps à me lancer dans la suite de ce two shot, mais la voici je n'avais pas oublié que je l'avais laissé inachevé. Mais l'inspiration pour écrire un M et surtout celui-là n'était pas au rendez-vous jusqu'à ce soir.**_

_**Ecrire une scène M entre Espo et Beckett était un challenge, et c'est une première pour moi. J'ai voulu que ça soit différent de ce que je peux écrire en caskett. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **_

_**Je voudrais vous remercier en tout cas pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à la première partie. J'avoue avoir été agréablement surpris de la bonne réception d'une histoire non caskett. Je suis donc ravi d'achever cet écrit.**_

_**Je reprends peu à peu mes écrits ayant retrouvé un peu de temps libre, ainsi pour les fidèles "Raisons et sentiments" se finira prochainement. Je suis également en train d'écrire avec Sarah d'Emeraude une fic "Sans laisser de traces". Nous avons d'ores et déjà publié le premier chapitre sous notre compte commun Emeraudeinlove. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette fic. Je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et à partager cette idée avec une auteure et une personnalité que j'apprécie particulièrement. **_

_** Laneme : Coucou. Voilà la suite qui s'est un peu fait attendre. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.**_

_** Fan-des-series : Ravi que ce duo inhabituel te convienne. Pourvu que ça dure^^**_

_** lille 76 : Merci pour ton compliment. Voilà la suite logique du premier chapitre.**_

_** Elisalef : Merci beaucoup. Oui j'avais envie d'exploiter cette nouvelle relation et essayer d'en faire quelque chose de différent.**_

_** Quetsche : Merci pour ton soutien fidèle à mes écrits. **_

_** Caro86 : Je pense réellement que cette scène aurait très bien pu avoir lieu, car Kate et Espo ont une relation très particulière. C'est une interprétation parmi d'autres, mais je suis ravi que le premier volet t'ai plu.**_

_** seve2904 : La différence est souvent une bonne chose, et je suis très content qu'elle soit appréciée ici.**_

_** Camalapro : Oui je pense que beaucoup ont pu penser à ce genre de scénario. Il y a un certain nombre de fics en anglais développant cette idée, mais j'avais jugé bon d'en faire une en français. Merci de ton adhésion en tout cas.**_

_** Sarah d'Emeraude : Merci pour tes complimens, ton soutien et ton ecouragement à mes idées parfois farfelues. Et je suis ravi que tu me laisses les exprimer aussi dans notre fic commune. **_

_**Doing the wrong thing - partie 2.**_

J'étais plutôt du genre impulsif et considérant la situation, il était tout bonnement hors de question que j'agisse différemment ce soir. Certes elle et moi étions pris par la boisson ce soir, mais ce qu'elle m'offrait servirait de délivrance à mes tourments et je commençais à penser qu'il en serait tout autant pour elle.

Ses baisers n'avaient rien de timides, bien au contraire c'était avidement et avec urgence que nos bouches se rencontraient et aucun de nous ne faisait taire les gémissements provoqués par ces contacts. Ce n'était pas ma première _one night stand_ et j'étais persuadé que je n'étais pas son premier, mais pour sûr je n'avais jamais connu de femme aussi torride.

Je cessais momentanément mon baiser pour reprendre de l'air et attaquer la peau de son cou. Lorsque ma bouche se posa à cet endroit précis elle inclina la tête me donnant un meilleur accès à cette zone visiblement sensible chez elle.

Mes mains ne restaient absolument pas inactives et palpaient ce corps délicieux. C'était tout simplement un crime de masquer une telle splendeur, une silhouette si parfaite. Je n'avais pas réellement de type de fille, mais elle avait un corps qui était sans aucun doute le fantasme de nombreux hommes.

Excité et galvanisé par notre position et tout sauf indifférent à son déhanchement au dessus de moi, je mordais la peau de son cou, happant un morceau entre mes dents. Elle me répondit par un râle qui fit tressaillir tout mon être.

Son bassin tournoyait au-dessus du mien, venant le percuter à plusieurs reprises me faisant perdre l'espace de quelques secondes toute ma contenance. Je n'étais absolument pas étonné de la voir dominer nos joutes corporelles, vu son tempérament sur le terrain ou dans les salles d'interrogatoire, mais j'étais moi-même amateur de rapports assez dominants et je n'avais pas pour habitude de me laisser mener par une femme de la sorte.

Ainsi, je positionnais mes mains sur son postérieur musclé tout en profitant pour presser cette partie de son anatomie et me levais du canapé tout en la gardant dans mes bras et continuant le baiser.

La position était acrobatique et nécessitait un certain contrôle, mais mes heures à la salle de sport à soulever de la fonte jouaient totalement en ma faveur. C'est ainsi, que sans trop de difficultés je l'amenais contre le mur séparant le salon de ma chambre et la plaquais autoritairement contre. Elle cambra son dos de plus belle, me signifiant qu'elle appréciait totalement ce genre de partition.

Comme elle tout à l'heure, je fis percuter nos bassins ne faisant qu'embraser notre désir de manière encore plus ardente. De ses doigts agiles elle fit remonter mon sweat et mon t-shirt en même temps et je me retrouvais torse nu en quelques secondes. Ses ongles griffèrent ma peau ainsi dénudée laissant sans aucun doute des marques.

La quantité d'alcool ingérée ce soir aidant, je ne ressentais strictement aucune douleur. Ainsi seul le plaisir grisant restait. Alors que mon corps maintenait le sien contre le mur je lui relevais son débardeur légèrement mouillé découvrant à mon tour son buste. Si je pouvais me vanter de la carrure que je m'étais sculptée à la salle de sports, elle n'avait rien à envier. Même si je la savais très affûtée physiquement je fus tout de même étonné de la fermeté de sa silhouette. Ses formes étaient particulièrement bien marquées, les muscles de son ventre dessinés à la perfection et c'est avec plaisir que je faisais rouler mes doigts dessus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de commenter son corps :

- Bon sang Beckett tu es parfaite.

- La ferme Espo. Si j'avais voulu parler je serai allée chez mon psy.

Et sur ce elle fit de nouveau rencontrer nos bouches dans une furie toute retrouvée. Tout en laissant mon corps percuter le sien contre le mur à de nombreuses reprises, je lui tirais les cheveux de mes doigts.

Aucun de nous n'était partant pour un rapport doux, mais je l'aurai parié connaissant la combattivité dont elle faisait preuve au poste dans la salle de gym pour les combats au corps à corps. D'ailleurs la plupart des mecs refusaient de se mesurer à elle pour éviter de se faire humilier.

Mais c'était un tout autre corps à corps qui avait lieu ce soir entre nous dans mon appartement. J'étais étonné que nous ayons encore tous les deux nos pantalons compte tenu de l'urgence de nos mouvements. Passant mes mains derrière son dos, je dégrafais son sous-vêtement, découvrant une petite poitrine mais délicieusement ferme. D'ordinaire je préférais les gorges plus plantureuses, mais ce soir je trouvais ce corps parfait.

Alors que ma bouche parcourait avidement son cou à la recherche d'un morceau de peau à happer, je la fis descendre le long de sa clavicule, puis plus bas vers sa poitrine que j'embrassais, me délectant de faire dresser ses tétons de ma langue habile.

Nos bassins se cherchant de plus en plus frénétiquement, je la portais et nous menais dans ma chambre, la posant sur le lit avant de recouvrir son corps du mien. Nos enveloppes charnelles commencèrent à se livrer une réelle bataille pour la dominance et aucun de nous ne semblait vouloir céder ce privilège à l'autre.

Seulement l'urgence de notre désir et le besoin de délivrance se faisant de plus en plus sentir, elle se laissa amadouer quelques instants. J'en profitais pour défaire son jean et me débarrasser du mien par la même occasion. Les deux vêtements trouvèrent très rapidement le sol et aussitôt je retournais sur elle.

Tout en nous embrassant, les frictions devinrent encore plus impétueuses. L'épaisseur de nos vêtements ayant diminué l'excitation en nous n'était à présent plus dissimulable. Et visiblement cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Elle empoigna fermement ma virilité qui était épanouie depuis bien longtemps à travers mon caleçon et me fit perdre totalement pieds pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle profita de cet instant pour reprendre le dessus et bascula habilement nos corps, se retrouvant au dessus de moi.

Mais à la vue que j'avais, je ne me plaignais finalement pas de l'inversion de la dominance de notre rapport. De mes mains je caressais ce corps semblant taillé par un sculpteur de génie et appelant mon désir.

Elle frotta nos bassins tout en caressant mon torse et à chaque friction ne retenait pas des gémissements appréciateurs. C'était trop pour moi et à voir ses yeux se plisser de plus en plus souvent, je devinais qu'elle était dans le même état. Ainsi, je ne fus pas surpris quand elle quitta mon torse pour me dire :

- Capotes?

- Table de nuit, répondis-je en lui désignant celle qui était placée à la droite de mon lit.

Elle s'étendit, puis alluma la lumière tout en ouvrant le tiroir. Quelques secondes plus tard son corps revint s'aligner avec le mien et elle tenait dans sa main un paquet contenant une protection.

D'un accord visuel, elle se dégagea de moi et descendit mon caleçon. Je m'étais soulevé légèrement afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Elle en profita pour se débarrasser également de son dernier rempart.

Savamment elle déchiqueta le préservatif de son paquet et s'en saisit pour me protéger. Son corps m'appelait littéralement et c'est doucement qu'elle me guida en elle. Je me délectais de la sensation de plénitude que je ressentis à cette union. Elle partageait le sentiment car elle ferma les yeux un instant et aucun de nous ne bougea dans un premier temps.

Puis l'acte que nous désirions tous les deux débuta, mon bassin commençant à bouger nerveusement en dessous d'elle. D'une main positionnée à plat sur mon torse, elle contrôlait néanmoins le rythme. Mais son déhanché ne tarda pas à se faire beaucoup nerveux et emprunter un tempo beaucoup plus rapide. Elle se mouvait avec une précision quasi mathématique, semblant connaître les angles les plus appréciables pour elle et moi.

Son tempérament dans les salles d'interrogatoires ressortait décuplé alors qu'elle me chevauchait sur le lit. Constatant qu'elle n'était pas timorée dans ces mouvements, je bloquais ses hanches de mes mains et venait la percuter plus férocement, réussissant à la faire haleter plus nettement.

Je profitais d'ailleurs de ce moment pour à mon tour nous faire basculer sur le lit et me retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Je savais que de la sorte je ne serai pas capable de durer très longtemps. Mais à cet instant la délivrance est ce pourquoi je respirais et à la vue de ses traits tiraillés par le désir, il en était autant pour elle. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas eu de rapport et il devait en être autant pour elle.

Je profitais de ma nouvelle position pour intensifier encore le rythme, laissant nos corps se rencontrer bruyamment. De la sueur perlait sur nos muscles. La sentant se contracter de plus en plus fréquemment autour de moi j'accélérais encore, cherchant à nous mener au point culminant de notre désir. Quand la délivrance vint je retombais lourdement sur elle partageant un nouveau baiser. Nos respirations étaient pantelantes et erratiques, nos souffles chauds et bruyants, nos corps moites et brûlants. Quelques minutes après seulement elle se dégagea de moi se contentant de me demander :

- Salle de bains?

Je lui fis un signe de la main lui désignant l'endroit qu'elle recherchait. Quand elle fut hors de ma portée visuelle je récupérais mon caleçon et l'enfilais de nouveau pour me couvrir. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne s'attarderait pas, et c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Nous avions eu tous les deux ce dont nous avions besoin. Dans le salon je me resservais un nouveau whisky. Elle réapparut totalement habillée. Dans ses yeux je pouvais encore voir les traces de notre rapport, et les marques dans son cou étaient autant des témoins de notre furie passagère. Elle alla vers la porte avant de se retourner et de me dire :

- A demain Espo.

- A demain boss, répondis-je alors qu'elle refermait la porte de mon appartement derrière elle.


End file.
